The Rise of the Immortal
by puppet4master1
Summary: While being chased by a mob Naruto stumbled upon one of Orochimaru secret labs. Will Naruto suceed where the Snake Sannin failed. NARU/ANKO IMMORTAL CHALLENGE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE **

**PUPPET4MASTER1: SASUKE'S GAY**

**SAKURA: HITS PUPPET4MASTER1 OVER THE HEAD WITH FRYING WHILE SCREAMING HE ISN'T GAY**

**PUPPET4MASTER1: NARUTO WHERE DID THE FRYING PAN COME FROM**

**NARUTO: I DON'T KNOW I AM SCARED. HIDES BEHIND RECLINER **

**:(  
><strong>

**:}  
><strong>

**:p  
><strong>

**:|  
><strong>

**:k  
><strong>

**:C  
><strong>

** KAKASHI: HELLO; SORRY I'M LATE. I WAS WALKING PAST THIS POND AND SAW FISH DROWNING SO I HAD TO SAVE IT FROM DROWNING. THEN REALIZED IT WASN'T BREATHING SO I HAD TO ADMINISTER CPR BUT THEN I REALIZED I DIDN'T KNOW CPR SO I HAD TO GO BY BOOK ON CPR AND WHEN GOT BACK THE FISH WAS GONE SO HAD TO FIND ANOTHER FISH AND GIVE IT CPR**

**PUPPET4MASTER1: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER KAKASHI**

**KAKSHI: PUPPET4MASTER1 DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING BESIDE OC AND THE IDEA THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY HE DOES PURELY OUT BOREDOM**

"Get the demon" shouted the angry mob which consisted of around fifty villagers, ten chunin, and even a jonin. _"Run, run, gotta keep running."_ thought the nine year old Naruto as he darted across the street, down the alley, that led to a training ground. Naruto slipped through a hole in a chain link fence that surrounded an ominous looking forest.

Naruto didn't give the forest a single glance as he dashed into hoping to get away from the mob that was chasing him. Little did he know that he had just enter the famed forest of death. Nor did he know know that he had entered forbidden sector that even hardened jonin hesitate to go in thanks to Orochimaru's twisted human experiments that survived and escaped becoming nothing more than territorial monsters.

The mob that had been chasing him stopped at the chain linked fence that surrounded the forest. "Argh the damned hell spawn got away!" angrily shouted a nameless villager. "Don't worry the fox will be dead before morning!" laughed the jonin sinisterly. "why is that?" asked a villager. "This is the forbidden sector of the forest of death. Even i would be hard pressed to survive in there." said the jonin. deciding they had finnally managed to kill the demon brat, the mob decided to go and celebrate.

Naruto leaned against a tree. He was tired and out of breath. his eye darted back and forth searching for any sign that the mob was still chasing. Something about this place is off. _"It's to quiet. The animals aren't making noise, this isn't natural. It as if something scared all the animals away, but what could scare off all the animals?"_ thought Naruto. but he didnt dwell on it as he decided it was better to keep moving. so he cautiously started walking keeping his guard up at all times.

He had been trekking through the forest for about a half hour, the entire time feeling as though he was being watched. when he heard a twig snap he swiftly turned around and what he saw grotesque looking humanoid looking creature. Its skin was chalky white. its face looked like mashed between a wolf and a human. It's ear curved upwards into a point. the creature had muzzle with the fangs jutting out its muzzle. it walked on all four like a beast and it had razor sharp claws all in all a terrifying sight _"What is this thing maybe if I don't move it will leave me alone." _thought Naruto.

It let out low growl. the creature charged at Naruto going for the kill. Naruto was terrified _"So much for that theory move come on move I won't die like this move"_ the creature swiped at Naruto with its razor sharp claws. the claws missed him by mere inches as Naruto backed away the beast. The creature lunged at him hitting Naruto with its shoulder blade knocking him into hole under the trees, Naruto hit the bottom with thump as everything went black.

he groaned as he sat up_ "ugh what hit me"_ thought Naruto groggily as images of what happened before he blacked out flashed in his mind. He slowly sat up and looked around to see glass jars filled with green liquids and what look to be organs all over the room. _"That doesn't scream creepy at all. so first what looked to werewolf creature attacks me now this"_ thought Naruto sarcastically. Then he noticed the shelves that looked to be filled with thousands of scrolls. _"wonder what could be in those"_ thought Naruto curiously. although Naruto was disgusted by the jars, he was fascinated about the scrolls. He loved to learn new things, but the librarian would always kick him out before he could read anything from there. "Stupid librarian." muttered Naruto angrily He stood and walked toward the shelves with the scrolls when he noticed a note sitting on a table that had the jars on them he sat down read.

_'My name is Orochimaru, my power is unprecedented, I will soon discover the secrets to immortality. I will learn all the jutsu in the world, I have left all my research here to so that another may find it. The person that find this, it is all yours, consider your self lucky that you found my research. Perhaps you shall become immortal like I will be.' _the note said.

"Orochimaru huh what arrogant prick, I will take what you have given me, and I will surpass you in every way possible," stated Naruto. He walked over to the scroll and picked up the first scroll on the shelf then sat down at the table to read it.

_'Shadow clone: this jutsu creates a solid clone of the user and whatever the clone learns the user learns. this would be on excellent jutsu to train with but only the Uzimaki clan was ever able to use it to its full capability. thanks to there blood line limit. this does not apply to the physical aspect of training'_

_"The Uzumaki clan, could be apart of this clan. do I have this blood line limit and if so what is it either way I better get started"_ thought Naruto.

it surprisingly took Naruto only two hours to create the shadow clone. Naruto immediately created his limit of forty shadow clones and sent them to reading the other scrolls. they ranged from chakra control to ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Naruto learn threw trial and error what he was good at and what he needed to work on if he was to surpass Orcohimaru.

It had been close to a month since Naruto had found Orochimarus sercret lab in the forest of death luckily he didn't have to go out the same way he went in, Naruto had found a secret tunnel which let out at an almost caved-in cave. Which explains why they didn't find 'the pit' as Naruto decided to call it, because of the way he fell in.

Naruto had thought about telling the old man but decided against it, if he had clan then the old man knew about and lied to his face when he told him he didn't know who his family was. So far he hadn't come across another scroll mentioning the Uzumaki clan, but he wasn't going to give up hope, He had barely dented the library.

During this time Naruto had discovered more about the pit it had a training ground, a library, an underground spring, and a lab. With training Naruto had mastered the basic of wall walking. He couldn't use it in a fight but he was getting there he learned that he currently incapable of genjutsu until he could control his chakra better.

He learned ten ninjutsu which were solid transformation, substitution, shuriken shadow clone, shadow snake hand, hidden mist, fish projection, head hunter, gale force palm, great break threw, water bullet ,and snake clone. the snake clone was his pride and joy he created it by combining three different jutsu together he starts by creating ten shadow clone while the smoke covers the area the immediately use the solid transformation to transform into different kinds of poisonous snakes, which is basically the shadow snake hand. Then each using combined solid transformation to from a clone. Once hit the transformation is released releasing the snakes. Who will then bite the person who released it, injecting ten different types of venom into the Naruto manages to recreate the venom with chakra.

Naruto was a genius fuinjutsu. He could already seal things in scrolls, make basic exploding tags, shock tags, weight seals, and chakra drain seals. He was still a long way off before he would be able to create seals on the fly and in battle though. Naruto's taijutsu was very slow progress, because he could only make clones that dispersed with one hit, which is why he was wearing weighted clothes curtsey of the weight seals and only dodging attack that his clones increasing his speed and evasion skills. Three lessons that Naruto took to heart were deception, stealth, and trap making. 'A wolf bares his fangs in the light and gets countered. A snake waits in the shadows and slithers away full. this was the philosophy Naruto now lived by.

_"Orochimaru you may be one twisted individual, but you know your stuff when it come to being a ninja"_ thought Naruto as he order himself a bowl of Ichiraku's miso ramen "Hey old man Ichiraku three bowls miso ramen" said Naruto 'Alright coming up brat' yelled the owner of the establishment cheerfully.

"So Naruto you haven't been around as much lately?" asked Ayame curiously.

"oh I have been really busy getting ready to to the academy so i can be come ninja!" said Naruto with a half-truth.

"Okay be careful not to hurt yourself then." said Ayame worried that he might hurt his self .

"alright I will be careful Ayame nee chan," said naruto order up here you go brat said Ichiraku. "Thanks old man" said naruto as he started to inhale his ramen before he was suddenly hit in the head with wooden spoon, he looked up to see old man Ichiraku glare at him with a twitching eyebrow. "I am not old ya brat, tell him Ayame" growled Ichiraku.

"sorry dad, but Naruto's right you are kinda old" said Ayame playfully. All of a sudden gloomy atmosphere seem to appear above the old man. "what it this, pick on poor mister Ichiraku day," said Ichiraku as was knelt down in a corner drawing circles in the dirt. This gave Ayame and Naruto good laugh. "Well I am gonna get going" said Naruto. He paid and left. if there was on thing he hated about training to be ninja was that he was more observant than before, the glares were ten time worse than before because to he could see them on the face of almost everyone. but he persevere threw it all. he would come out stronger because of it. he would become strong, stronger than any the kage. Naruto swore it.

It has bee four months since the scene from Ichiraku had happened. His chakra control was ten times better than it was back then. He had also added an averaged learning ten jutsu a month. He also managed recreate the snake venom with chakra, making his snake clone easily an s rank jutsu. Due both to its deadliness, and due to the chakra consumption it took to create had also managed to create what he dubbed the poison clone. It took slightly more chakra than a shadow clone. His skill with seals skyrocketed in the last four months he was now capable of making advanced seals such as exploding shrapnel tags, shock wave tags and poison smoke tags. he was also well on his way to be coming a poison expert.

He had come across one of Orochimaru's more twisted jutsu but he had to admit that the jutsu was ingenious. It was called shedding of the skin. With this jutsu you could even regrow limbs when mastered. So far he could use it to heal minor injuries. Like with taijutsu it was slow progress because a shadow clone couldn't use it, but it was time well spent. His chakra control was now good enough he could now create beginner genjutsu. Naruto found genjutsu fascinating it's limited only by your imagination. He had creative side a mile wide.

His evasion and speed skills were allot better now he could now last twenty minutes with out getting hit by his faster clones due to the weighted clothes he wore. his skill with stealth had also skyrocketed thanks to a beginner gentjutsu. It wasn't perfected but the camouflage genjustsu helped him blend in slightly better. Thanks to his already great stealth his skill in deception got slightly better thanks to a better understanding on how the human thought process worked. To most it would seem as though he was see thru when he was actually just a bunch of mirror reflecting off of each other. making it seem as thought he was see thru. He had already decided he was going to act like the class clown. When he goes to the academy. he also decided to practice his trap making skill threw pranks. Thus allowing him to work his observation, strategical, evasion, and stealth skills.

Naruto had finally found out about his clan.

flashback

A shadow clone open a scroll and started reading its eyes widen. The shadow clone walked over to Naruto and handed the scroll to him and said, "boss you better look at this."

The Uzumaki clan was known for their skill in fuinjutsu, their longevity, and their monstrous  
>chakra level. the Uzumaki was a powerful clan during the clan wars konoha would not be where<br>it is today. If it wasn't for the Uzimaki's help. The Senju and the Uchia would have never ended  
>their feud if the Uzimaki were not their to mediate. The Uzumaki even went on further by threatening to attack the other nation should they mess with the young village hidden in the leaf they also added barrier around konoha to alert them of infiltration.<p>

They were also known to have a blood line limit. That had three aspects. The first is the mind limit. It gave them, when trained, an untouchable chakra sensor capability. Once they felt someone chakra they could always find no mater the distance. This made them the best tracker and hunter-nin the world has ever seen. The second aspect was the body limit it allow them to heal any wound that didn't kill them immediately by send a small amount of chakra to there blood. They never got sick, It even fought off the effects of aging. This gained their village the title the village of longevity. This aspect is he aspect that I was interested in. I even managed to recreate it, though it requires triple the chakra to use.

The third aspect is the chakra limit it give the user dense chakra. This allows them to use less chakra for the same affect. the side effect are that that they have horrible chakra control. they also have a wider chakra network allowing them to hold more chakra than otherwise possible. They could even create pure chakra weapons. There is rumored to be forth aspect known as the soul limit but none of the corpses i dissected showed it. So I am inclined to believe the rumor is just that a rumor. Only the royal family were ever know to have all three aspect at the same time. Their skill fuinjutsu was surpassed by none It was said that one Uzumaki was worth ten seal masters. they were wiped out in asurprise joint attack by Iwa, Kiri and, Kumo who each sent a third of the forces along with their best men. the the Uzumaki managed to take out three forths of the invaders before they were over run by the time konoha got their to aid them the remaining Uzumaki were scattered in the wind leaving the only known Uzimaki left alive was in konoha at the time visiting Mito Uzumaki Senju who was on her death bed.

_"It's not normal to feel when someone is following you. old man hokage told me it was just my sixth sense. He knew and he lied to my face when he said he didn't know who my parents are. I always healed fast Must have been using the body limit with out knowing. I might have the chakra limit it would explain why I have such horrid control one things for certain I can't trust the old man and won't unless he tell me everything but i damn sure not going to ask now to train aspects."_ thought Naruto

Naruto could now sense where anyone or anything within a thousand yards of him. He could even fight with out his eyes, in fact when combined with the hidden mist he was deadly. Naruto's healing factor increased ten fold once he started knowingly using it, allowing wounds to heal right before your eyes. He could now create a corporal staff made of chakra. He was long way away from being the best but he was going to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**'ALRIGHT HERE WE GO AGAIN AND WITH ME HERE IS TSUNADE AND SHIZUNE ' PUPPET4MASTER1**

**'GO AWAY CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ABOUT TO WIN HERE' TSUNADE**

**'HUH HOW THE HELL DID ALL THESE PEOPLE GET IN MY HOUSE' PUPPET4MASTER1**

** 'PUPPET4MASTER1 THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOUT REMEMBER YOU GOT DRUNK LAST NIGHT AND TOLD TSUNADE SHE COULD HAVE A POKER CONTEST HERE' SHIZUNE **

**'WHERE SHE GET THE SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS BROKE THAT WHY SHE WAS CRASHING HERE' PUPPET4MASTER1**

** YOU GAVE IT TO HER LAST NIGHT' SHIZUNE**

**'THUMP'PUPPET4MASRTER1**

**PUPPET4MASTER1 IS CURRENTLY HAVING PSYCHOTIC BREAK SO I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT HE OWN NOTHING AND AS OF NOW HAS THREE DOLLARS TO HIS NAME SO THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT' TSUNADE **

It had been two years since Naruto had discovered his blood line limit. He had mastered the three aspects, to the point that he sense the entirety of konoha .Thus making it impossible for him to be followed. He had gotten so good with body limit. That the only way to kill him now was to remove his head from his shoulder. Hell cutting off a limb would only slow him down for few second, because he would just use the shedding of the skin. To regrow limbs he cold now create any kind of weapon with his chakra but for some reason he loved to create chains. A close second would have to be the chakra bow. He also discovered he had three element affinity. they were water earth and a godlike affinity toward the wind. he knew close to four hundred jutsu now. His fuuinjutsu had sky rocketed he there was very little he had yet to learn from the scroll Orochimaru had on fuinjustu. he even study the beginning design of Cursed seal he thought it was the most disturbing seal he had ever seen. which is why he was he created a way to remove it. His genjutsu skill ha also taken a trun fo the better and ha created about twenty genjutsu He could outsmart even anbu captain. Using only trap stealth and trap making. This had gotten him the prankster from hell

Naruto Pov

I have sure come a long way from that nine year old boy that used to run from mobs. Now they can't even get close enough to me to form a Naruto as he looked around at his classmates first the doom gloom himself Sasuke Uchiha. i swear if that spike was shove it any further up his ass it would be coming out of his mouth. But non the les_s he is soewhat skilled. _Then there was Shikamaru Nara _he so lazy that he could give sloth a run for it's money. but he is the second most dangerous of his class mates to me as because of how smart he is the only time he is searious is when something peeks his interest. _Then there Chouji Akmichi _loyal and strong but very sensitive about his weight calling him fat will leave you seriously injured otherwise he is of little consequence_. Then there was Kiba Inuzuka_ He is likely to become a hunter-nin_ _as he excellent tracker who works well with his nin-dog and is decent in taijutsu. he is a pervert._ Then there was Ino Yamanaka _she acts like a fan girl but she takes her training seriously she wears a mask like mine she already knows mine a mask. She is the third most dangerous in the class room. _then there Hinata Hyuga_ she has skill but is to shy to use it properly she also has a tendency to stalk my shadow clone._ Then there was Shino Aburame_ he is the most dangerous in the class. He like me is out cast he does just well enough to stay in the middle of the class. _ Then finally there was Sakura Haruno his fake crush_. That girls nothing but fan girl. That Anko always complains about._ As he thought about how he first met Anko. _  
><em>

_**FLASH-BACK  
><strong>_

Anko Mitarashi was smashed she couldn't walk a straight line if she wanted to. She had decided to celebrate. she was finally full fledged jonin after all the hardships she had endured thank to her treacherous teacher,Orochimaru, she finally made it. she was staggering home when she was grabbed and dragged into alley she tired to yell but one of them put a hand over her mouth listen here snake bitch You may fooled the hokage but you haven't fooled us. snarled her attacker she looked and saw that it was three of the civilian council member. Each of the three wore sinister grin as they started to rip at her clothes tearing all you are is snake whore and you service us snarled the particularly fat one of them. One of them pulled his pants down while another forced her mouth open while this was going on she started struggling trying to get away while screaming mentally_ no no this can't be happening please someone any one help kami don't let this happen to me._ Then all of sudden dense mist blew in she heard series of thumps _what the hell is going on were did this mist come from_ then as quickly as th mist had came it was gone leaving three beaten and bloody unconscious would rapist standing behind them was a ten year old boy with three wisker like mark on each check wearing a bluish white cloak instead of his hear I am kill me now orange jumpsuit. Anko, in her drunken and terror muddled brain was trying to figure out were she knew this person from _It it's the gaki _was as far as she got before she passed out.

Anko, groggily open her eyes. as soon as she did she was immediately alert _this isn't my apartment where the hell am I know I left there bar alone. come on think what the hell happened after I left the bar _last night thought Anko before she was flooded form the attempted rape that had happened last night._ That gaki, Naruto, saved me, but how did he know that jutsu. He is the dead last of the academy. _thought Anko before she decided to investigate the apartment. she looked around the room and noticed that it was surprisingly neat. open the bed room door and her nose caught the smell of food being prepared. "Hey lady I see your up what were you doing past out in that alley," shouted Naruto looking at he while trying to keep his appearance as the annoying goofball dead last. Gaki you may be good but your not that good so drop the act. I know your the one who saved me last night I saw you before I passed out. Anko immediately catching on to ,Naruto, act. huh I don't know what your talking about shouted Naruto giving his best confused face never one to give up. "Oh for fuck sake quit shouting can't you see that i am suffer from a massive head ache and drop the act I know what I saw and I might just take it up with the Hokage," shouted Anko completely ignoring the fact her head was pounding.

Naruto attitude completely shifted when she said that and said Fine I saved you just don't tell anyone about it. Anko was stunned by the change in his personalty. It was like looking at two different people. She had expected him to at least try to deny it again. "Why don't you want anyone to know gaki. I thought you wanted to acknowledged," she said trying to get a read on the real Naruto. "Please I could care less about being acknowledged and definitely don't want anyone to know how strong I am," stated Naruto. "Why wouldn't you," ponder Anko aloud. which would you wish killed more lady a strong demon or weak demon, said naruto with a bit resentment in his voice so you know whispered Anko Of course I know lady it not hard to piece together konoha was attacked October 10 by the Kyubi no Kitsune. I was born on October 10 couple that with the fact that you can't kill bijuu along with the fact that the villagers seem to me for no reason calling me names like demon spawn murderer and devil child It not hard to figure out when you also have big ass seal on my stomach," he vented

Listen gaki this lady has name said Anko making her displeasure at being called lady know well lady since I don't know your name. This gaki has a name too," said Naruto throwing her word back in her face _That right I didn't tell him my name._she thought "I doubt would you want me I call you snake whore," he said as after thought That was low blow Naruto the names Anko she whispered softly trying to forget what almost happened to her. "Sorry Anko but what you did was low blow as well my secrets are my own and I ask that they stay that way. the Hokage doesn't even know How skilled I am don't get me wrong i know the old man cares for me but he has kept allot from even more than the kyubi no kitsune. He may be like grand father to me but I don't trust him," he said not knowing why he was telling her all of this**_._** "Alright alright you saved me from a fate worse than death. So I'll keep quite about this," she said truthfully

Thank you, Anko, now do you want something to eat said Naruto reminding, Anko, that he had been preparing food before the had started arguing sure gaki said A smirking Anko trying to get a rise out the kid. sadly he didn't rise to the bait They both fixed themselfs a plate and ate in silence.

My name is Anko Mitarashi my like are training, my friend, dango, tea ceremonies,and making prisoners squeal. My dislike are my treacherous sensai, people who steal my dongo, and rapist. my dream the future is to kill Orochimaru."

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to each other," said, Naruto, after he finished eating. Yeah we probably should. she replied. alright My name is Naruto Uzumaki My like are the few friends I've got, ramen, training, poison, seal, pranking and creating new jutsu of any kind. My dislike people who can't tell the difference sheath and sword, the sanin Orochimaru, and the three minutes It takes for ramen to cook. My dream for the future is to become a kage level ninja."

Huh why do you hate that bastard Orochimaru. For that matter how do you even know about him, she asked curious and intrigued. I found an old out of his when I was ten it was stored with all his knowledge that he knew before he left. Apparently he either wanted someone to follow in his foot step or to mock konoha. As to why I i hate the bastard he dissected people From my clan not to mention the abomination he calls the cursed seal. I lucky I found A way to remove it the prototype without killing the branded. He may be genius but he doesn't know when to stop. He's just a rabid dog that need to be put down," he said vehemently. Y-Yu-you can remove the cursed seal,' said, Anko. Afraid she had miss heard him. Yeah I believe I can why asked Naruto because that bastard branded me with it and left me to die If you can remove it I'll be your slave. I'll do anything you ask as long as you get it off me. there's no need to go that far Anko I will gladly get rid of that thing just keep my secrets is all I ask, he said seriously Though if you want to be sla," he started to say. Before he was interrupted by Anko giving him bear hug promptly smashed between her breasts not even noticing him turning as she repeatably thanking him. she finally looked down and that he was turning blue and mouthing the word air oops sorry I kinda got carried away there she said before releasing, Naruto. He gasped in a few breaths of air before over dramatically saying, " Air Sweet Beautiful air. Oh how I've missed thee. Come hither and never leave me again." Oh stop being Drama queen it wasn't that bad you probably enjoyed being smashed against these sweet melons she said putting her arms under her well endowed chest to emphasize her point casing Naruto to slight nose bleed "hah I knew you did you pervert," she said. causing Naruto to try and deny it.


End file.
